


The Bright Side

by BloodlessResonance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Misunderstanding, Blue on the other hand is the cool dude, Fell is a businessman, Fell is bad with kids, Fluffy?, Kinda sad?, M/M, Red too, The Surface, edgeberry, funny?, lots of snow, takes place in the Underswap universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodlessResonance/pseuds/BloodlessResonance
Summary: Fell is a tired and very stressed out businessman, and like every stressed out businessman, he has a limit on how much stress he can take before he explodes. That limit is reached when he has an unpleasant meeting with an old acquaintance. He has to cool down after it but getting a snowball thrown at his face was taking the "cooling down" part a little bit too literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Ah, I've wanted to write something Undertale related so much but school has been consuming most of my time. I managed to squeeze this thingy in though, so I hope you like it!

Fell was furious. He always looked like he was on edge, but today he had snapped. He had slowly ,but surely, been rebuilding his relationship with his brother, and then that fucking sleazebag Grillby had to come. The purple flame fucker had the audacity to show up in his company, get inside _h_ _is_ office, and look around as if he was above him. The flame monster had asked him where Sans was. The skeleton snorted at the fresh memory, kicking a rock on the road.

The pebble rolled along the street, and fell into one of the canalisation vents. Fell imagined the rock was Grillby and felt a little better. He couldn't believe his brother. The smaller skeleton had come into his office and instead of teleporting Grillby onto some lonely island like Fell had expected, Sans had grinned and greeted the flame monster like they were old friends.

Fell was in front of a park now. He decided he needed some time on his own before he went back to his office, so he walked through the big gates and down the small paved road. It was nearly the end of winter now but it was still cold outside and the skeleton had been in such a rush that he was only wearing his suit jacket. He wasn't really cold but staying outside for too long didn't seem like a good idea.

Snow crunched beneath his shoes and he could feel himself relax, the walk calming his furiously pounding soul. The amount of snow here surprised the tall skeleton, since most places were already cleaned up but he supposed he didn't mind it. There were benches neatly placed along the sides of the small road, and he sat on the first relatively clean one, loosening the tie around his neck in the process.

He was thinking more calmly now but he still couldn't understand why his brother had been so nice to that filthy bartender. That bastard had nearly killed Sans a long time ago, because the small skeleton had been a frequent customer in his bar and had a humongous tab that he hadn't payed in a long time. Fell had barely made it in time to save the 1HP monster. The only good thing that came out of that incident was that Sans stopped going to the bar and started repairing his shaky relationship with Fell. They had become brothers again, in the true sense of the word. But now…

The tall skeleton was startled when something cold hit him in the face, and needed a second to realize it was a snowball. He bent forward and cleaned the snow off of his face, ready to kick the bastard who hit him into next week. Hard glare already in place, he lifted his head and was surprised to find a group of three human children staring at him. He huffed and rose to his full height, startling the kids.

" **WELL, AREN'T ANY OF YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE, OR DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO?** " He almost growled at them, really not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. One of the children, a girl, started crying and the tall skeleton felt a tinge of regret hit him. Before he could apologize though, another snowball sailed through the air and hit the crying girl on the back of her head. The child was so startled that she stopped crying and everyone turned to look at the attacker.

Fell almost mistook the approaching skeleton to be his brother but as the monster came closer, the differences in appearance were strikingly clear. This skeleton had softer features and a confident, energetic stance, which was nothing like the usual tired slouch his brother sported. His clothes were an eye-catching blue colour. He had the usual winter attire on - a scarf, jacket, boots and gloves. Fell suddenly felt very awkward in his suit. The short skeleton's happy expression shifted into a worried one as he came closer.

"AH, I'M SORRY ALICE, DID I HIT YOU TOO HARD? WHY ARE YOU ALL GATHERED HERE? YOU DO KNOW ONLY THE ONES WITH THE BEST COVER MIGHT ESCAPE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS' SIGHT, RIGHT?!" The kids laughed at the small skeleton's following pose, before their attention shifted back to Fell.

The tall skeleton had seen the quick look "Sans" had thrown his way, and he was sure the skeleton had figured out what had happened by the wet front of his suit. What he didn't expect was for the short skeleton to pull his forearm, making him stand next to him. Confused red eyelights briefly met bright blue.

"OH MY, HOW COULD I FORGET TO INTRODUCE OUR NEW FRIEND! HE IS KIND OF LATE, BUT ANYWAY, THIS IS…" The kids had been fully focused on Sans' erratic movements as he talked, so they hadn't noticed the glances the short skeleton had been throwing at Fell. Before the tall skeleton could supply Sans with his name, which the short skeleton definitely didn't know, he was surprised by the small monster.

Sans had shifted his grip from his forearm to his wrist, and he tried to lift both of their arms in the air. Due to his short stature though, he failed miserably. The failed attempt didn't seem to faze him though, and he shouted out the most ridiculous name Fell had ever heard. "EDGE!" Fell shot the small skeleton a bone-chilling look but Sans either didn't see it or didn't care.

" **THAT'S NOT MY N---** "

"OKAY KIDS, ARE YOU READY TO GO BACK TO THE PLAYGROUND AND HAVE THE MOST EPIC SNOWBALL FIGHT EVER?" A chorus of "Yes, sir!" followed Sans' exclamation, and Fell was dragged along to the playground, where even more kids were waiting. The place had more snow than the paths with the benches but some of it was piled up in different places.

When they reached the other kids, Fell was surprised to see a lot of monster kids among the human ones. Monsters and humans were still not on the best of terms, so it was weird that the human kids' parents would let them play with a bunch of monsters. Speaking of parents, the edgy skeleton didn't see any old humans around. The only adults here were him and Sans. The short skeleton could easily pass as one of the kids but Fell could tell that wasn't the case. The kids listened to him a lot, and the tall skeleton saw all of the assesing glances being thrown his way.

"Mr. Sans, who's the new guy? He looks fancy." One of the monster kids said and was quickly reprimanded for speaking like that about "the new guy" by another child.

"THIS IS EDGE AND HE WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN OUR FIGHT! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO DIVIDE INTO TWO-MAN TEAMS AND FIND A PLACE TO USE AS A COVER. ONCE EVERYONE IS READY, I WILL COUNT TO TEN AND THE FIGHT WILL BEGIN! IF YOU OR YOUR TEAMMATE GETS HIT, YOU ARE OUT OF THE GAME. THE WINNER WILL RECIEVE A BIG AWARD, SO YOU BETTER DO YOUR BEST!" Fell felt really out of place now. He expected Sans to team up with him but the small skeleton was dragged away by one of the kids. He was about to turn around and slowly leave but a tug on his suit's jacket stopped him. When he looked down, he was met with Alice's hesitant expression.

"Mr. Edge, would you like to team up with me?" The tall skeleton was so taken aback that he just stood there and watched the fidgeting child with wide eyesockets.

" **WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TEAM UP WITH ME? I WASN'T EXACTLY NICE TO YOU AND YOUR COMPANIONS.** " At this, the girl smiled.

"Because Mr. Sans told us we should always try to be nice and forgive other people for their mistakes. He said that listening to the other person's point of view is the most important thing to have a good rela…relaon.."

" **RELATIONSHIP?** "

"Yeah! Relatonship!"

" **NO, NO, IT'S RE-LA-TION-SHIP!** "

"Re-la-tion-ship? Relationship?"

" **YES, THAT'S CORRECT.** " The girl proudly stuck her chin out but Fell thought about her words. It was something so simple, and yet he hadn't remembered to do it. He hadn't even tried to listen to his brother, he had just angrily stormed out of his office without turning back. Guilt washed over him in waves. He had been trying so hard to rebuild his relationship with Sans, and he ruined all of that hard work because he didn't stop to listen.

"Mr. Edge, do you…not want to team up with me?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by another tug at his jacket.

" **OF COURSE I WANT TO, EXCUSE ME FOR SPACING OUT LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE HELPED ME OUT A LOT. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PA--- UH, MR. EDGE, WILL LEAD YOU TO VICTORY! NOW COME WITH ME ALICE, WE NEED TO SHIELD OURSELVES BEHIND SOMETHING!** "

* * *

Fell walked back into his office drenched from head to toe. His bones were rattling but he was really happy, which didn't happen often. He and Alice had won, and he had given the girl the prize, which was a big bar of chocolate.

Blue, as Fell had dubbed him to avoid confusing himself, revealed to the tall skeleton where the children came from. Apparently, they all lived in a small orphanage and Blue often visited them with his younger brother. The brothers gave money and toys to the orphanage. Fell was shocked when Blue told him how much he and his brother earned. That was barely enough for them and they still helped the orphans? When the edgy skeleton voiced his question, Blue just smiled at him and didn't answer.

Fell accompanied the short skeleton to the old-looking orphanage to drop the kids off and after that bid Blue goodbye. The tall skeleton had time to think about everything that had happened between him and his brother and resolved to fix their relationship.

Turning the doorknob to his office, he was surprised to find his brother sleeping on a black chair. The shorter skeleton seemed to have awoken from Fell's entrance and he jumped out of the chair as soon as his eyelights focused on his surroundings.

"b-boss, you're back! look, i can explain everything, just please hear me out---" Sans stopped talking when he saw tears forming in his brother's eyesockets. "b-boss? are you okay? what happened?" The short skeleton was startled when Fell crouched down and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

" **SANS, I AM SO SORRY. WHAT I DID WAS VERY CHILDISH. I SHOULD HAVE HEARD YOU OUT BUT INSTEAD I STORMED OUT OF HERE LIKE A TOTAL ASSHOLE. I CAN'T FORGIVE GRILLBY FOR WHAT HE TRIED TO DO TO YOU BUT IF YOU WANT TO BECOME FRIENDS WIT---** "

"whoa, whoa, boss, wait a sec. hey, _papyrus_ , look at me." Sans pushed himself away from the hug and moved his brother's face so their gazes met. "listen to me. i'm not mad at you. grillby came here because i called him. i wanted to pay off everything that i owed to that fucker, so we wouldn't have to see him again. our company is getting pretty big, and i don't want him to start some sort of scandal 'bout me owing him money. i was nice on purpose. well, as nice as i can get with someone i don't like." The short skeleton finished with a grin. Fell still didn't feel good about the whole thing, because he had really misunderstood Sans' intentions.

" **I'M REALLY SORRY, SANS.** "

"it's fine, papyrus. i forgive ya. i always will."

* * *

"Mr. Sans, Mr. Papyrus, thank you so much!" When the two brothers arrived at the orphanage for their usual visit, they didn't expect to be greeted by a group of excited kids. Before Sans could ask what happened to make them so excited, the head of the orphanage came to the door.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, boys. Come in so we can have a chat. Kids, I want all of you to go back inside, it's cold!" The children obediently followed the order, small feet thudding loudly against the wooden floor. The brothers followed the head of the orphanage to her office and sat in the chairs in front of her desk.

"why were the kids thanking us?" Papyrus asked, lighting a cigarette in the process. He obviously wouldn't smoke in front of the kids but this place was okay. He ignored the disapproving look Sans shot him.

"We recieved a large package today. It was filled with toys and clothes for the kids, along with two envelopes. One of them had a check with a really big sum of money written on it, addressed to us. The other is addressed to you, Sans." The short skeleton took the envelope with a curious look. After opening it and scanning through the short message, a wide grin spread across Sans' face, while his brother felt like he was left in the dark about something.

_Dear "Mr. Sans",_

_Thank you for including me in your "epic snowball fight", as you would word it. You've taught Alice some great things, which hepled me sort out a big problem. The check is for the orphanage to use. I wouldn't mind tagging along with you to see Alice and the other kids again. I hope we see each other soon._

_-Edge_


End file.
